kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-106
Leez stands on a balcony, wearing Yuta's scarf. She recalls her conversation with Mister where he told her to trust her friends and keep them close. She begins to lament that she tried, but everyone still left her. She is then startled to hear Ran calling out her name and suggesting they go somewhere for a meal. While Leez enjoys her piece of fried chicken at their table, Ran asks her why she looked so downhearted earlier, and she replies that she thinks about her village occasionally, but she's fine. Ran mentions that he heard some details about many red sky incidents from his brother, but there were no reported survivors. However, here is a survivor sitting in front of him, and he wondered why she wanted to hide this fact from everyone. She replies that she has her reasons, and recalls Asha telling her to keep her name and everything that happened a secret. She then recalls Asha telling her that her village was destroyed by a superior sura in front of Ran, and so she wonders if she is the only one who regards it as an important secret. Ran asks her if she would like to talk about it, since he had been wondering why she traveled with Asha, why she wears the Golden Knight, and why she sought the Sword of Re. As he recalls standing in a window of the testing room during the Test of the Sword, and the stranger who used the sword to block a transcendental attack aimed at him before pushing him out the window, he finally asks if she really drew the sword herself. Elsewhere, Asha reviews the telegram while Lutz warns her that she will likely be involved in another trial. Asha asks why he showed her the telegram and why he thinks she should run. He responds that he believes she had a reason for committing those homicides because she is not the type of person to kill in order to satisfy her ego. Also, she could have easily allowed Atera to be destroyed but instead put her life at risk to save the city. He adds that he is even willing to do a cover-up of the past, but he is not doing this as a favor to her, but to save many more lives. Ran asks Leez why she is still holding back, and that she seemed upset back during a previous dinner when she realized everyone else knew things she didn't. Leez blames herself for her reaction to Asha asking if she could ever be friends with a superior sura, but Ran assured her that it was a normal response since she automatically thought of the one that destroyed her village. He did try to get Asha to understand her point of view, and hoped the magician would explain things to Leez herself. Leez begins to cry, feeling gratitude towards Ran, who instead panics because of the tears. He tells her he understands her feeling of being left out of the loop because he feels the same way. He then asks her again about her journey with Asha, assuring her that he only wants to know more so he can help her. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Leez could be surprised because she'd forgotten about Ran, but it could also be due to him calling her 'Leez' instead of Chickie. * This is the first time the story's characters are shown eating at Cafe Maple, located at the building next to Leez and co.'s lodgings in Kalibloom. * The same scenes of the red sky incidents were previously shown when Brilith attempted to discuss the incidents with Agni, who blew her off. * This is the last chapter of the season, "Outsider." The title could refer to: ** Leez, who has been left behind by Yuta and Asha, and is being mocked by Asha's fans. ** Yuta, who has to leave Leez's side, but isn't accepted by the Garuda clan, either. ** Maruna, who is caught between the warnings of his clan, and his desire to save his siblings. ** Samphati, who is being called by Sagara, despite her being a natural enemy of Sagara's clan. ** Asha, who will be investigated again for murder, and whom Lutz advises to run away. ** Ran, who has been left in the dark too long, but wants to help Leez. References